Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point
category:Assault Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point is the Staging Point for Assault missions in Ilrusi Atoll. It is located at (G-5) on the second map of Arrapago Reef. Directions To get there from Aht Urhgan Whitegate * Take the ferry (I-5) to Nashmau. ** You can skip waiting for the boat if you have access to Azouph Isle Staging Point. ** It is also possible to warp directly to Arrapago Reef via Survival Guide if you've already discovered it on a previous visit. * Once in Nashmau, take the North exit to Caedarva Mire. * You will need a Lamian Fang Key for the Iron Gate in Arrapago Reef. **There is a ??? in Caedarva Mire from which you can obtain one key per in-game day. The spot is at (I-7) and is marked with a yellow box on the map below. **You can also farm a key from mobs in Arrapago Reef. *Head to I-6 and zone into Arrapago Reef *Head to the Iron Gate marked 'a' on the first map and trade your Lamian Fang Key to open the gate. Note: Your Lamian Fang Key will break upon use. *Next, continue straight to the next gate marked 'b', using Sneak & Invisible to avoid any Draugar and Lamia. *Make your way to the boat at E-7, marked "A", on the next map, avoiding the True Hearing Soulflayers. * On the last map, work your way to G-5. On a run on January 13, 2010 there were up to 5 imps in total in the cave that the Iron Gate is located in. 1 Imp right in the cave entrance, and 4 further back. Image:CaedarvaMire1.png|Caedarva Mire 1 Image:ArrapagoReef1.png|Arrapago Reef 1 Image:ArrapagoReef2.png|Arrapago Reef 2 To get there from Dvucca Isle Staging Point *Head out of Dvucca Isle Staging Point into Caedarva Mire and head North towards exit 2 and zone into Arrapago Reef at H-8. :Watch out for the many Heraldic Imps that will litter your path. *Follow the tunnel until it opens up into a chamber. There will be some undead & Lamiae roaming around so you need to Sneak/Invisible to get past them. Go through the first Iron Door at I-11 which is Marked "H" on the Map. :If you get to the Iron Door with an Archaic Mirror and True Sight Lamiae, you've gone too far *Follow the tunnel out into the open and head North to J-9 you will see an area with Jnun cross it. Turn right and head South-East across some planks with a Phasma on them and follow the path to where the map is marked "C". Note: once you cross this point your coordinates will change, showing you suddenly at D-10 (map 2). *You will now be on Map 2. Head Northeast until you see a ship at (G-8). Cross it and take a left. *Go West as far as possible, then cross the ship. *Keep going Northeast until you go left around a bend where some leeches are, then go North as soon as you can and you'll see a cave opening. Continue North & East towards G-5 to find the Heavy Iron Gate leading to the staging point. :Warning: There are several Heraldic Imps in the caves just before the Heavy Iron Gate. Image:CaedarvaMire2.png|Caedarva Mire 2 Image:ArrapagoReef3.png|Arrapago Reef 3 Image:ArrapagoReef2.png|Arrapago Reef 2 = Ilrusi Atoll = :Staging Point: Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point in Arrapago Reef (Map 2 G-5) :Assault Mission Giver: Bhoy Yhupplo in Aht Urhgan Whitegate L-9/10 :Fireflies: Reef Fireflies Missions : Rewards :